What Do Angels Look Like?
by TheBigZ1
Summary: You may notice this book has only a title, and no reviews. That's because this book is not about making money. This bookis about a girls second chance given to her by a kind boy, with a strange birthmark. Rated T for mentions of abuse and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Acknowledgements

Too my angels I'll love you forever. Too the monster, there's a special place in hell for you.

Hello. My name is not important. I'm just the messenger. The story teller is the most important person. This is her tale, her life, she asked me too put those acknowledgments in. I'm simply publishing it so you can hear her story. And here it is.

I lay there in pain. He had never gotten so angry before. He had attacked me again. Threw me against a wall, then out the window. I took my chance to leave him, my entire life behind. For seven years I had been stuck in that hell. That man beating me, kicking me calling me nothing. It was my fault his wife died, my fault she was gone. He hated me since I took his wife's life while she was giving birth to me.

I gave up. Let him find me, let him kill me. It's better than living there. Any things better than living there. The only reason I didn't take my own life was because I didn't want to go to hell. That's what He told me. I always thought that I was living in hell.

I kneed my necklace with my thumb. He hit me every time he saw it, yelled at me to get rid of it, ripped it off me and throw it in the trash. I would climb in and get it. He would see it the next day and it start all over again.  
I heard foot steps. I dragged myself over to a pair of feet, tears falling out of my eyes like two waterfalls.

"Please, please, just kill me already. I can't do this anymore. You hate me for no reason, I've done nothing too you, so WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME ALREADY?!" I roared as I looked up, expecting his angry face, the look of disgust in his eyes. I was met with something else entirely. It was a boy, about five years older than me, wearing shorts an orange shirt and blue vest, a blue and white baseball cap on his head with a pime tree on the front. His hair was chocolate brown, his eyes a light hazel, and full of concern, and surprise. I could always read emotions well. I needed to to survive with him. He kneeled down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking me over. I shook my head. "How are you going to do it?" I asked.

"What?"

"Kill me." I answered staring into his face. He looked at me completely flabbergasted.

"I'm not. Why would you ask that?" He questioned staring at me. "The man I lived with was going to kill me eventually," I replied staring at the forest floor around us. I ran here after he threw me through the window.

"Why didn't your parents do anything? Your father could have stopped him," he said taking my chin in his hand And pointing my face at his.

"He said he was my father," I told him. Surprise filled his eyes, then anger and disgust.

_I knew it_, I thought to myself, _he hates me and is going_ _to kill me. _His hands reached towards my throat. I closed my eyes. I wanted my release to be peaceful.

Instead one of his hands wrapped around under my armpits, and the other traveled down between my bent knees. He then hosted me up princess style and began to carry me away from where he had found me. I was speechless. Was he taking me somewhere else to kill me? Somewhere secret to dump the body? No one would know who I was. He said I was born in the house, there were no records of me even being alive. He left me in the house, having me fend for myself all day. I ate the scraps of his food, never took a clean bath, or slept peacefully in a bed, just in the floor wherever he knocked me out.

I saw he was carrying me towards a house with the words mystery shack with the S on the ground. It still looked better than where I lived. We entered through the front door where a tall red head was at the register.  
"Hey Di-," she began but stopped when she saw me. Was she going to hurt me beat me like that man did?

"Who's that?" she asked motioning to me.

"A friend," he said flatly walking past the girl into an employes only door behind her. She didn't follow.

He walked through the house, still carrying me. He walked up some steps, and turned right into a dark room.

_This is where I'm going to die,_ I thought. When he flicked on the light I saw it was a bathroom. It was much cleaner and newer than the one I had. The toilet there was a bucket, and an old aluminum drum, cut down the middle for a tub. He set me down and looked me in the eyes.

"My names Dipper, what's yours?" He asked soothingly. I thought for a few seconds.

"A name is what people call you right?"

"We'll yeah I guess," he said looking up a little uncomfortable.

"Then my names Worthless pile of shit," I said tears filling my eyes. He looked stunned then pulled me into a hug. I was so surprised, that I stopped crying. No one had ever hugged me before, no one had spoke to me this long without hitting me! I sunk into his arms feeling safe for once in my life. He pulled back and laid his hands on my cheeks.

"Not anymore," he said the look of anger and disgust in his eyes. I realized then that it wasn't towards me, it was towards the man who had done this too me. I felt the same way.

He tried to pull his hands away but I place mine on top of his. The only time someone had touched my cheek, was when it was in anger and moving frighteningly fast at me. I let myself let a few tears out at the feelings I was feeling for the first time in my life. Happiness, safety, altogether.. I felt loved.

I let his hands drop. He got up and turned on the water to the tub. When it was filled and steaming, he turned towards the door to leave.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked before he had completely turned the knob. He looked at me.

"You never took a bath before?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Every time I got really dirty and started to stink, the man would fill up a cut-in-half oil drum with rain water from an old bucket throw me in and almost drown me." I said looking up at him," I would come out feeling dirtier than when I went in, he didn't even take my clothes off."  
My gaze turned hopeful as I stared at him.

"Could you teach me how to take a bath Dipper?" I asked him. His face turned bright red at this.

"We-well it's not u-usual for people to bathe together," he stuttered.  
I felt myself begin to break down again. I thought he would help me with everything, but he was refusing this time. I don't actually know why it was such a big deal, but I didn't care back then. I began to sink to my knees crying. He rushed over, picked me up and cradled me.

"Okay, okay," he whispered," I'll take a bath with you." His face was bright red, but I was glad he was going to help me.

I took of my shirt shoes and pants. Dipper stared at the clothes at the ground in front of me.

"Is that all you wear?" He asked trying to avoid looking at my private areas. He was a real gentlemen.

"That's all he ever gave me," I told him.

I turned and tried to get into the tub, but it was too hard for me. I felt Dipper lift me up and set me in the hot water. It was nice compared to the chilly air around us. I sat there too afraid my head would be forced under, and I wouldn't be allowed to pull my head up to breath. I felt the water move behind me. I turned around too see Dipper getting in wearing only his shorts. I didn't ask why, he was already uncomfortable enough. He reached over and grabbed a bottle, and poured the contents into his free hand, then put the bottle back.

"Wash your hair?" He asked. I nodded. I didn't know how to wash myself, just hold my breath. I turned as he lathered the wash Into my head, then started down my hair, twisting painful knots out. I looked at the water around me. It had turned a light brown.

_Seven years worth of dirt and grime_, I thought. I felt Dipper stop about halfway down my waist length hair. I felt him part it and inhale sharply.

"Oh my God," he whispered staring at my back. Then I remembered what was back there. I remembered it like it had happened a few seconds ago. I still do. The man came home one day Two years ago, drunker than ever. He threw me against the wall near the fire. Then an idea hit him. He reached over and grabbed a Philips screwdriver. He then placed one leg on my thighs, and another on my neck. He ripped my shirt off my back and stuck the screwdriver in the fire.

This is what you'll always be he said, as he drove the hot tool into my back. I felt the worst pain I would ever experience. It burned as he wrote every syllable, every letter into my flesh straight down my spine. I thrashed cried and begged him to stop, but he did not until he finished.

I felt Dipper trace the word burned onto my back for life.

**WORTHLESS**.

I shuddered and began to sob, soon it turned into a wail. I felt Dipper wrap his arms around me and cuddled me until I stopped. I looked up at him, the look having returned to his eyes with a vengens. He was cradling me his hand on my cheek. I calmed down eventually. Dipper set me down into the water. He turned me so I was facing him.

"Th-the m-m-man d-di-did it," I whimpered. He pulled me to his bare chest.

"No, a man didn't do this," he said the anger in his eyes spilling over into his words. "A monster did."

We sat there, him holding me close, me slowly calming down, to where i was just sobbing lightly. He looked down at me.

"Better?" He asked. "Better" was my reply. He smiled and turned me around to continue cleaning my hair. It took another 15 minutes for him to finish. Then I dipped my head below the water to get the suds out. He looked at me and smiled when I came back up. He reached over and grabbed a bar of soap, handed it to me and told me that I had to do my private areas. He turned to give me some privacy as I stood to put the soap on my body. When I was done I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and stared at my now clean face.

"Alright," he said lifting me out of the now draining tub. "Let's asses the damage."

He looked me over, the look becoming more and more obvious as he looked at the many scratched and bruises on my body. One on my leg was particularly nasty and had started to bleed after cleaning myself. It stung a lot.

Dipper reached up into a cabinet and pulled out a needle and string. He tried to fit the end of the thread through the eye of the needle, but was failing miserably. I rolled my eyes, grabbed it, for it through instantly, tied it, and then handed it back to him.

"Thanks," he said. He lifted my leg and inspected the cut, a few inches above my knee on the outside. I got it when I was thrown through the window. He reached over grabbed a spray and squirted it. It increased the pain, but I only blinked. That was nothing compared to what happened to me. He then took the needle and slid it through the skin, stitching it closed. After each stitch he looked at me to make sure it wasn't to bad. Every time I nodded for him to continue. When he finished and bi the string to break it off. He did a pretty good job. By then my hair had dried, and it was standing out. He stared at it. Then I remembered that, even though my hair was brown, I had blonde stars in my hair. Not like blotches, but actual five pointed stars in my hair. If you cut it to my shoulders, when it grows back the stars are the exact same size and shape.

I was scared he would get rid of me even after all he'd done.

"It's nothing, " I said, putting my hair behind me. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry," he said his hand on his forehead, "your not the only one with stars on your body." He lifted the bangs off his forehead to reveal the Big Dipper constellation. I stared at it. I was afraid I wouldn't be accepted by my gift, but this boy who had one that was easily hidden, would associate with her.

"But the ma-monster, said that my hair was a curse, that everyone would hate me as much as he did," I told Dipper. He shook his head. He walked over grabbed a tan towel from a hook marked "Dipper" and gave it to me. I wrapped it around me.

"Here," he said reaching for his vest," I've got just the thing to help explain to you why we should be happy with who we are." He pulled out a book with a six figured hand with a three in it. He flipped to a marked page and began to read.

"Dear reader, normality is a lie. What maybe normal to some is extraordinary to others. If someone makes fun of you for being different, just remember that they lie to themselves if they think what they do is normal, and that gives them a false feeling of superiority. You are extraordinary for good reason. Extraordinary people are usually the ones who do extraordinary things."

He finished and put the book down.

"Now," he said, standing up, "let's go get you some clothes." I took his hand and he lead the way towards his room in the attic.

He obviously shared it with a girl, because one side was bare, while the other was covered in posters. He walked over to the poster side of the room, and grabbed a clean pair of girls underwear, and a large nightshirt. The underwear was just small enough to hold on to me but the night shirt was too big. I gave it back to him. He looked around a bit, then he put the shirt down and gave me a small, white sweater with a shamrock on it.

"These are my sisters" he said, "she won't mind if you use it for the night."  
He tucked me into the girls bed, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good night" he said. He turned, and was walking back to his bed when i spoke.  
"Avy," I said. He turned and walked back. "Hm?" He asked. I turned to look at him. "My names Avy now"

He smiled. He put his hand to his chin, like he was trying to solve the worlds greatest mystery.

"Avy. Hm, I like it. Okay, good night Avy."

"Good night Dipper."

I turned and fell asleep. But I had a nightmare that night. I imagined I was standing in a dark room, and out of the corner came a man. It was the monster. He was surrounded by a red light. The image terrified me so bad I was paralyzed. He chuckled evilly, as he slowly walked towards me. I knew nothing had changed and he was going to hurt me like he always did. But something was different. Next to me materialized Dipper, and he bathed the area in white light, driving the man back. But he was only momentarily stunned. He began to push the white light back, over powering it with his red light.

Closer and closer he moved, gaining ground on us. I regained control of my body, and yelled, insulted pushed, did anything to get Dipper away from me, but he stood his ground. Right before the monster reached us I screamed.

"Avy, Avy!?" I awoke and found my face covered in tears, Dipper staring down at me his arms on my shoulders. "Are you okay, you started to cry in your sleep and thrash, and then you screamed."

"Bad dream," I whispered. I began to tremble thinking how close Dipper had coming to get hurt on my behalf. He climbed under the covers, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Want to talk about it?"

I nodded. It hurt to talk about, but I explained the dream to him. He stared at me through it all.

"What I've gathered," he began, "is that you see your experiences as the monster, and you see me as a way to protect you but even I'm not strong enough. I think the dream means you need someone else to help you get through the traumatic events the monster gave you."I stared at him.

"You really think so? Who?" I demanded. Who is the other person who would help me with my problems? Dipper shook his head.

"I don't know, the dream could actually mean nothing," he started to get up but I snatched his hand. He looked at me and sighed.

"You want to me to sleep with you don't you?" I shook my head. He climbed back in and i snuggled up to him.

I felt his heat, heard his heart, and fell asleep to his calm breathing.  
This is what it's like too be loved, I thought before slipping into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

**How do this makeyou feel. Angry? Disgusted? Delighted? Eager? If you want to hear more of Avy's story, just ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I am back to tell of Avy's journey. And here it is.**

I awoke too someone shaking me. I was not fully awake so I thought I had only dreamt of being saved by the nice boy Dipper. I began too pant and shake, but I felt myself being drawn into a hug. I looked up and saw Dipper looking at me.

"It's alright," he said, "it's just me." He finished smiling. I smiled back.

"You know, you look better with a smile on your face." I giggled. His eyes widened in mock surprise.

"A giggle too? I'm better than I thought." Just as he said that his stomach growled. He looked down at his stomach, then back at me. "Time to eat."

He climbed out of the bed, then lifted me out. Dipper helped me pick out the type of skirt I could steal.. I mean "borrow" from his sister.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"My sister?" I nodded. "Mabel," he responded opening the door. I nodded again. "Nice name."

"She's a nice person, as long as you don't get her mad," he said. I grabbed his hand. I still didn't feel safe away from him.

He led me to the dining room. He set me down in a table and went into the kitchen.

"Lucky no one was home last night, or this morning," I heard him say.

"Why?" I asked.

"How was I supposed to explain me coming home carrying a little girl in torn up clothes and covered In dirt?" He asked, walking in carrying two bowls and spoons. He went back into the kitchen. I sat there silently. It **was** lucky no one was home, else I may have had to go back, I shuddered, there. It did explain when I wailed in the tub last night why no one came to see what happened, and why we walked through the house with me in nothing but a towel.

He came back with a bag and a carton of milk.

"You probably never had cereal before, have you?" He asked setting the items by the bowls. I shook my head.

"I only ate the monsters scraps," I told him. He came over and hugged me. I still remember feeling safe in his arms.

He pulled away and poured me a bowl. I stared at it. The bag said "Frosted Flakes" on it. I picked up the spoon, shooting a look at Dipper. He was staring at me waiting for my reaction to eating cereal for the first time.  
I dipped the spoon into the milk and picked up a few flakes. I slowly brought the spoon to my mouth. I put the spoon in my mouth.

My eyes shot open, my body became rigged, and I was paralyzed for a few seconds, not out of fear but pleasure.

The feeling of something sweet on my tongue was something completely new too me. I shot a wide eyed glance at Dipper. He was smiling, then motioned for me to continue.

The next few minutes were a blur. Just scoop bite, scoop bite, repeat, until it was empty then I would slide the bowl towards Dipper to refill. I went through five bowls before I was completely full. I sighed, being full for the first time in my life.

"Did you taste any of it?" He asked, amused at my sugar craze. He was gathering the bowls to go wash. I reached over and grabbed the milk and cereal.

"No, let me," Dipper said. He but the bowls and spoons in one hand, and grabbed the milk and cereal with the other. I was shocked once again by his generosity. I sat there and daydreamed about other times I would feel this way. I heard the front door slam.

"...I just think that you would be better off with Di-" a girl walked in and stopped abruptly when she saw me.

_This must be Mabel_, I thought. She looked like him, same height and everything. She was flanked by two girls, one that was heavy set, and another that looked like a brain, and she was followed by a pig. I was going to get up and introduce my self when she raised her hand to point at me.

"Thief!" She shouted than charged. I froze, because I was not seeing a girl anymore; I saw the monster roaring at me. I shrieked and covered my face. I watched what happened next through my arms.

Dipper came sprinting through the door leading to the kitchen, assessed the situation, then rammed his shoulder into his sisters ribs, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her too the ground. He then swiveled on his heels, leapt the last five feet between us and scooped me up into his arms, cradling me as I shook in fear, tears streaking down my face.

"It's okay, it's okay," he repeated as he rocked me back and forth trying to calm me down.

"Dipper what the heck!?" Mabel said as her friends helped her up. She marched over her anger obvious. I had another image of the monster and started to cry harder.

"Mabel stop," Dipper commanded his sister, never taking his eyes off me. He placed a hand on my cheek, which calmed me down some.

"Who is she? Why is she wearing my clothes? Where did she come from?" She questioned. She had gotten even angrier and this made me sink deeper into Dippers embrace. He finally looked up with annoyance and anger dancing in his expression.

"Calm down and I'll tell you," he said. Mabel took a deep breath and most of her anger subsided. He waited for my sobs to turn to sniffles. Mabel finally noticed I was crying. Her anger vanished replaced by sympathy and regret.  
She walked forward. I squeezed myself as close too Dipper as I could. He was staring at Mabel watching for anything that may set me off again. She knelt beside me.

"Did I scare you?"

"*sniff* ahu" I said afraid she would get mad again. She looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you where taking my stuff" she said looking back up at me.

"It is very nice," I said snuggling the sweater I was still wearing. "I see why you want to keep it." She smiled.

"I make these sweaters myself." She said motioning to the one she was wearing. It was pink with a shooting star followed by a rainbow on the chest.

I stared at her. She **made** these things? They were so comfortable, and warm.

"Can-can you teach me?" I asked timidly, looking at her.

"Sure," she replied smiling," it'll be better if you don't have to steal clothes from me for reasons I don't understand." I looked at Dipper. "We should show them," I said. He nodded. Mabel stood and noticed my hair.

"Whoa,"she said in wonder, running a hand through my hair, "is that real?"

I nodded. I reached up and grasped her hand, then placed it on my other cheek.I felt safe as they were both next to me. Even safer than when I was alone with Dipper. Mabel shot Dipper a glance. He shook his head.  
"It comforts her," he said.

I let their hands drop. I looked over at the two girls that had come with Mabel, who were looking a bit uncomfortable.

"What are your names?" I asked them. They looked a little stunned about my sudden interest in them.

"My names Candy," said the smaller of the two. "I've heard of candy, but never had any." I told them. She looked at me stunned. "You've never had candy? Your parents must have been awful." Dipper cleared his throat, and gave candy a quick look. I could tell it meant "Sensitive subject".

"My names Grenda," said the big one. As she spoke a lizard crawled onto her shoulder. I stared in wonder. I shook a bit, to signal to Dipper he could put me down. He did. I walked over, and pet the lizard. He scampered onto my hand and up to my neck.

"Stop hehe that, eee tickles!" I giggled as he crawled all over my body under the sweater I was wearing. He climbed down my leg and walked back to Grenda. She scooped the creature up, and placed him back on her shoulder.

I felt a tap on my side, and when I looked over I saw the pig that had followed the girls inside.

"And what's your name cutey?" I questioned the pig. It oinked at me.

"His names Waddles," Mabel said walking up, "I won him in a fair."I stared at her blankly.

"It's a place where there are rides and games you can play," said Dipper.  
I thought, and smiled at my daydream of a fair. Then I frowned, and felt tears in my eyes.

"And the monster made me miss all of it. He said that all there was to life was what I lived through. At least he meant that was my life." I looked at the ground, tears almost bursting through. And then a different thought hit me.

"But now I have you guys. You can teach me everything I need to know, everything the monster didn't. And maybe I can finally know what it feels like to be loved," I said hope filling me like a cup. Dipper smiled and nodded, bit the others where confused.

"Who's the monster?" Mabel asked. Dipper walked over and took my hand.

"We'll show you," he said as he lead our little group to the bathroom where I had taken my first bath. My clothes were still on the floor. Dipper held up my pants first. They where an old pair of jeans, full of holes, and covered in blood, dirt, sweat, urine, and feces.

_I can't believe I wore those_, I thought to myself. Next he picked up my shirt.

It had fared better then the pants, but still looked terrible. There was something written on it, but I couldn't read it anymore. Dipper shook it, causing something shiny to fall out. It was my necklace.

He put the shirt down and picked up the jewelry. It was two angels, held on a golden chain. It was in much better condition than me.

"Where did you get this?" Dipper asked, handing me the necklace.

"The monster once threw a wooden box at me. It wasn't full it just had this in it. He yelled at me when I put it on. Every time I saw it, he would kick me and throw it away. I dug it out." I explained, lacing the necklace on my neck.

Dipper nodded, but the others were stunned. Then Mabel became enraged.

"Some jerk would beat you up every time you put on a necklace?!" She roared. "Don't worry Avy I'll make them pay, what kind are we talking, troll, fairy, giant, ghoul."

"Human," I told her. This enraged her more.

"A **person** did that to you, when I get my hands on that jerk," she trailed off, muttering herself all the ways to get revenge. I shook my head.

"Not just any person. He was my father." I said

Everyone was stunned. Even Dipper hesitated for a second before nodding. He knew, I had already told him that. Mabel had stopped pacing and was looking at me. She walked up to me and got eye level with me.

"I'm so sorry he treated you that way, I wish I knew so could have stopped him," she said forlornly.

"I don't."

She stared at me. "Wh-what?"

"If you had stopped him then i never would have met you guys and be so happy right now." I said looking her dead in the eye smiling. She smiled back. When I looked at the others they were smiling too.

Dipper crouched down next to his sister so I could see him too.

"Looks like your happiness is contagious Avy." He said a big grin on his face.

**I ask again. How did this chapter make you feel? And if you want to hear more, just ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, once again. More of the story has come to pass.**

"What are we doing again?" I asked as we walked down the aisle. After the ordeal in the bathroom, the others agreed to take me shopping for some new clothes, so I could express my self better, and Mabel didn't want me taking anymore of her clothes.

"We're getting you some new clothes," , Dipper replied. I didn't like being without him still.

"I know that, but what exactly are we looking for?" I questioned looking at him. The boy looked back at me and shrugged.

"You're the one who refused to come without me."

"That's because you're the first person who was ever nice to me." I returned.

"True,"he said looking up.

"Eeee!," a shout brought us out of our conversation. Mabel had seen a couple of outfits that she thought where perfect for me and shoved them into my arms.

"This will be perfect," she said ushering me into a changing room. I looked through the clothes seeing that Mabel had even thought of giving me new underwear. I tried on all the clothes, but I knew exactly what I wanted.

"How do I look?" I asked as I stepped out of the changing room. They stared at me. I was wearing a pair of shorts like Dippers, and a purple shirt much like Mabel's. What really got them, was I had on one of Mabel's sweaters, and a baseball cap like Dippers.

"I like the hat and shorts, but the sweaters a bit much," Dippers said amused by my choice of outfit.

"Honestly, I think it's the other way around." Mabel said giving me a big metallic grin. This was the first time I had seen her teeth.

"What's in your mouth?" I asked looking closely.

"These are braces, there so my teeth stay straight. Maybe you'll get some someday." She said trying to see the bright side of the future. I dragged my tongue over my teeth. Most of them were already adult, as the monster had knocked the baby teeth out.

"Sure," I said giving her the best smile I could, despite my thoughts. It wasn't enough, because they easily saw my discomfort.

"Well," Candy said trying to change the subject, "let's go check out."

I got back in the changing room and put all the clothes I tried on back into the bag. We walked up to the check out.

"These please," I said to the check out woman. She was a large colored person.

"Well ain't you just the cutest, oh and I love your hair," she complemented, on my blonde star studded,brown hair. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"That's real? Oh child you one lucky girl!" She said crossing her arms.

"I know," I replied looking at my friends. Dipper and Mabel where looking through their wallets for some money.

"Oh how much is it?" I asked. She checked the items.

"$40" she said.

Dipper and Mabel only had $20 between them. They looked at me forlornly.

"Don't forget about us!" Said Grenda as she and Candy gave Dipper and Mabel ten dollars each.

They handed the money to Lexi.

"Oh I can't believe I'm doing this, it's half off," she said smiling, and handed $20 back to Dipper and Mabel.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed the bag and left. The others where close behind.

After saying goodbye to Mabel's friends we where walking down the street to the Shack when I heard a western voice call out.

"Oh marshmallow," the voice said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh brother," said Mabel as she turned towards the voice. It was from a boy not

than me. He wore a bright blue suit and had big white hair.

"Hello marshmallow, how are yo-," he didn't finish, because he had seen me. I had put the clothes I had bought in the bathroom of a fast food restaurant. I couldn't wait to wear it. It was as comfortable as I had hoped.  
He was staring at me, looking like I used to every time the monster had real food.

"Well, what's your name cutey?" He said taking my hand and kissing it.

Dipper and Mabel where watching him closely, and since they didn't seem to like him, I was going to be careful around this boy.

"My names Avy, what's yours?"

"Gideon Gleeful, sugar," he said

"O-o-okay," I said awkwardly, as I pulled my hand away, "how do you know Dipper and Mabel?"

He scowled at this.

"I was dating Mabel when her brother made us stop." He said getting angrier. I cocked my head in confusion.

"**Dating** her how do you do that?" I asked curiously. He gaped at me, then smiled.

"If you want I can show you," he said as he showed me his hand. I glanced at the twins. They shook their heads, and gave me a glance that said, "very bad idea."

"Thanks for the offer,but," I said, lowering his hand, "I'm going to say no, cause your kind of creepy." Hey, Avy don't sugar coat it.

He became even more enraged, and turn towards Dipper.

"This is **your** fault, first your sister now her! You don't want me to have anyone to love do you? You probably want them both for yourself!" He shouted angrily. Dipper blushed.

"Mabel broke up with you because you pressured her into it, and she isn't your friend because you tried too cut my tongue out!" He said staring him down. Dipper motioned too me.

"She doesn't even know what dating is, so why would I trust you to teach her anything?" He said staring at the older boy, well older than me. His face was even redder than Dippers was. I was sure he was going to flip out something hard. And he did.

"That's a lie! She loves me, but you probably told her that I was a horrible person!" He roared at Dipper.

"Which you are," Mabel said.

At this he reached up towards his neck and a green light surrounded the pair. As I watched stunned, they where high into the air. Gideon had an evil sneer on his face.

"Lie about me will y'all. Well you're not getting away with it. I'll dispose of you Dipper Pines, and I'll hold Mabel somewhere till she comes around and knows how wrong it is to lie about someone."

"NO!" I roared as I tackled him to the ground. I then ripped the amulet off his neck. I looked up just in time to see the green aura evaporate, and then they began to fall. While Gideon had done his evil banter, they had steadily climbed to about, 20 feet in the air.

"NO!" I shouted once again. I gripped the amulet as hard as I could and imagined Dipper and Mabel lightly floating to the ground. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see they had done just that. I looked at the amulet in my hand. It had gone from dark green, to a light yellow.

_Weird_, I thought as I was thrown off of Gideon.

"How dare you mess with my plans little lass. I'll get my revenge on all of you!" He shouted, running off into the woods. I didn't really care about him right then, I just turned to the twins, as Mabel gripped me in a massive bear hug.

"You saved us!" She exclaimed.  
"The amulet," Dipper whispered pointing to the now yellow piece of jewelry. I gaped at him.

"I-I don't know what happened," I whimpered, near tears, "I just grabbed it, and i thought about how you guys would just float down, and it worked!" I finished breathlessly. I buried my head into Mabel's sweater covered arms and let them out.

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked, as he places his hand on my back. I looked up tears staining my face.

"I almost lost you two," I wailed, "you're the only family I've ever known, if you two leave *sniff*, I'll probably die myself," I whispered the last part.

I looked at both of them. Shock filled their faces, and then determination set in. Without a word Mabel lifted me up, placed me on her hip, me still clinging to her. She set me on her right side, where Dipper was standing. They turned and began walking in their original direction. I placed the amulet around my neck so it could be next to my angels.

People stared as we walked by, but they didn't say in the Pine twins expressions said, "back off."

I felt immense happiness to them because of how they treated me. And then a realization hit me like a ton of bricks. This is what it felt like too be loved, to be cared for. They were treating me like their child, so from then on I secretly called them, Mom and Dad. My angels.

**Happy ending all around right? Wrong! One more chapter shall arise, before this story comes too a close.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, for the last time my friends. Let the last chapter of this tale be told.**

We walked into the closed Shack. By now my tears were dry, and I had calmed down a bit. Mabel set me down on the chair behind the check out counter and Dipper gave me a quick pat on the head.

"We'll be back ," he said opening the door and walking inside, "Grunkle Stan's probably home by now. "

"It'll take a lot, but we'll make him let you stay," Mabel said following her brother, giving me a wink before walking out.

I looked around the room. It seemed to be a store. Most of the items where pretty lousy, probably used just for show. If this place is running on people actually buying most of this junk, then I was actually a lot smarter than most.

I thought about the twins who had saved me. They had taken me from my old life and given me a new one, and for that I would be forever grateful. They were my angels, my parents, and I would most certainly rather take my one life than to be apart from them. The door chimed open.

"Hey kid," I heard a gruff voice say. I didn't look up.

"Hey I'm talking to you." I heard footsteps getting closer to me. I still didn't look up. I felt my shirt get grabbed by a black sleeved hand and was pulled up to an acne covered, pale skin, greasy black-haired face.

"Answer me when I'm talking too you punk." He said staring me in the face.  
"Robbie!" I heard a girls voice ring out.

"Let go off him, he didn't do anything." I looked to where the voice was coming from. It was the red-haired girl I had seen the night Dipper had carried me here. She was walking towards the boy, anger flashing on her hat framed face. She grabbed the boys, who I'm guessing is named Robbie, hand and preyed his hand from my collar. As soon as she did, I began to tremble slightly.

"Whoa Dipper why so scared man?" She asked me. Just then another mans voice rang out.

"That's not Dipper," the voice said, " it's hambone." I looked over and saw a large guy, with a tool belt and a green question mark on his shirt. He was looking at me.

I looked back at the girl who was studying me closely.  
"Whoops, sorry Mabel, it's just when you're wearing Dippers hat-" she said, but I cut her off.

"I'm not Mabel." I said plainly. They all gaped at me.

"Then who are you?" Robbie asked.

I didn't answer. If this guy was a jerk to Dipper then I didn't like him. Apparently, the guy wasn't too happy about him either.

"Dude, you just about beat up a little girl," he said anger coming from him. It seemed out-of-place, as if anger was unnatural for the big man. That I knew was true. Robbie backed up as the big guy walked forward.

"Don't fight," I asked desperately. They stared at me. The big guy backed down at my request. The girl was studying me again closer this time.

"Who are you" she questioned again.

"Avy."

"Avy?" She said motioning with her hand for me to continue. I said nothing. She stared at me quizzically.

"Your last name?" She asked.

"I know what I want my last name to be, but it's stupid." I said, my eyes laying on the floor. She grabbed my chin and pointed my face towards hers.

"What. Is. Your. Last. Name." She questioned forcibly.

"I don't have one." I told her shivering. Oh where were Dipper and Mabel?  
"Didn't your parents tell you?" I felt tears in my eyes, but I forced them down.

"I never had any parents." Is all i could say without burst into tears. I felt her move, and the big guys face was up towards mine.

"Dude, that sucks," he said, kindness showing in his eyes. I smiled at him.

"Alright, doesn't this seem kind of weird to anyone?" Robbie asked stepping forward. "Every time we see those kids, something unnatural happens, but this takes the cake. Those two are nothing but trouble, more than their worth." He finished crossing his arms.

"I really don't like you," I said. Hey I said it once, I'll say it again, Avy don't sugar coat it.

They all gaped at me. Robbie got angry.

"We'll I don't like you!" He shouted raising his fist. Then everything went to shit.

I watched as his face turned to the monster, and I was back into my old living room. I smelt the dirt and grime of the wood. I felt fear. I looked up at the face in front of me.

I saw two, like one eye was on one side of a wall, the other on the opposite.

"No!" I shouted as I fell of the chair. They others were staring at me. I got up, scrambled past the counter, and ran towards the back of the store. He was chasing me, roaring about how I was nothing, how he was going to enjoy hurting me. I felt a wall pressing against my back. I grabbed my knees, and pulled them to my chest.

"Please Daddy," I whimpered, "don't hurt me." I heard him bellow, and I knew his hand was coming at me. I screamed. Then it stopped.

The hand made contact with my cheek, but it wasn't moving, or painful. I opened my eyes to see Dipper and Mabel staring at me.

"Avy?" Mabel asked her hand resting lightly on my cheek.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Dipper asked pulling me into his lap, my head push against his chest.

"T-that guy," I said motioning towards Robbie, "g-got mad at me a-and m-made me s-see the m-mo-monster." I started crying again. A look of absolute rage passed their faces, but they tried to hide it. They failed horribly.

"Get out," Mabel growled at Robbie. A look of confusion and fear crossed his face.

"What?"

"Are you completely shit for brains?" Dipper questioned angrily.

"Get out!" They roared as one. Robbie jumped back, then turned and took off through the door. An old man was standing in the room, he probably followed the twins. He was flanked by the girl and guy that had spoken too me. They were staring wide-eyed at the three of us, Dipper and Mabel watching me intently trying to calm me down. It took a few minutes before the tears stopped flowing, and I could make coherent speech.

"I-I'm s-" I began.

"For what?" Mabel cut me off.

"For being traumatized by your father?" Dipper asked lifting me up to his face. I shook my head.

"For being so easily frightened, being sent into a nightmarish world every time something bad happens, and just for not being strong enough." I whimpered closing my eyes. When I opened them the twins were still staring at me.

"That's it?" Mabel asked. I stared at her. Dipper chucked.

"We were all like that Avy it's just that we were taught how to be strong, while you were taught to be weak." He said looking down on me, in his arms.

"Don't worry, someday you might even be stronger than us." Mabel added her smile returning. I did the same.

"I doubt that." I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and saw it was the old man. He was wearing a suit and a fez with an eye on it.

"Is this the girl you were taking about?" He asked quietly. The twins nodded in unison.

"Well seeing as how well she reacted to that guy," he said motioning to the door, "I'm not sure she can stay."

Dipper and Mabel looked horrified at this. I saw it coming. I left Dippers embrace and walked sadly towards the door.

"Avy where are you going?" Mabel asked. I turned to face them.

"He doesn't want me, and for good reason. I am worthless," I said sadly turning to open the door, holding back tears. I pushed on the door, about to find some quiet place to die, but it wouldn't move. I tried again. Then I looked up and saw a large hairy hand holding it closed. I looked upon the big guys face, and he smiled.

"Dude, you're not going anywhere, my names Soos by the way." He said smiling. I looked at him.

"Thank you Soos, but I can't say, and if I can't be close to the twins then I don't think I want to live at all," I finished sadly, "so please open the door so you won't see me die." He frowned at this. Then another thing that had never happened to me before occurred. Soos reached down, scooped me up into his arms and walked over to, I'm guessing, was the twins Grunkle Stan.

"Mr pines, you can't seriously expect to throw this little girl into the street do you?" He asked. Stan looked shocked, then his face hardened.

"I've got enough problems trying to care for these two," he motioned to Dipper and Mabel, "so why would I take a third?"

"You've got a stash of cash behind the painting in the living room," the redhead implied.  
"That's beside the point." He said

"Okay then," Soos said, "I quit."

Everyone looked like they had just gotten shot. It seemed this guy was obviously the hardest worker, and loved his job. I could see sadness mixed with determination.

"What do you mean "quit"?" Stan asked.

"I stop working for you," was Soos's reply, "unless you take this little girl in." I gaped at him. Was he really going to give up his job for me? Apparently, that was the case.

"Okay, okay," Stan groaned, "if you all take pay cuts, then she can stay. Everyone." He said turning to the girl behind him. The others held their breath as she went over a mental battle in her head. She let out a heavy sigh and said, "fine."

A loud cheer arouse from the twins at the news. I was completely paralyzed. If Soos wasn't still holding me, then I would have collapsed on the floor. I could stay? I had a home?

I felt something I had only felt with the twins. Family, and love. I was loved! A smile played on my face and I jumped out off Soos's embrace and ran into the twins.

"I can stay! I have somewhere to live where I won't be tortured! You two saved me!" I exclaimed as I buried my head into them. They patted my head is I cried. Not of fear, or anger, or sadness, but of joy. I could live!

"Great, so dudes, how about some of my famous spaghetti?" Soos asked.  
"Spaghetti?" I asked tilting my head quizzically, after pulling my head from the twins embrace. Dipper and Mabel laughed at this.

"You'll see," they said in unison.

"Soos's spaghetti is to die for," the girl said

They turned and were ushering me into the dining room when I spoke to her.

"Thank you," i said hugging her legs, as she towered over me. I felt hands under my arms and lift me eye level with her. She was smiling.

"No problem dork," she said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Wendy."

"Wendy," I said rolling the syllables off my tongue, "I like it." She laughed.

"So do I." Wendy said as she placed me next to the pair that had awaited me on the ground.

"Quick question," she said looking down at me, "why are you dressed like a cross of these dorks?" She asked motioning to the three of us.

"Because they cared enough to get me cloths." I answered. She looked caught of guard a little by this.

"Why didn't your par-, oh yeah, you never had any." She stated. I felt Dipper and Mabel place their hands on my shoulders. I nodded gratefully at them. We all turned and walked to the table, leaving the discussion behind.  
We sat down and waited for Soos to make "spaghetti", whatever that was. I looked at Stan sitting on the other side of the table.

"What do I call you?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"Boss," he answered, sulking. I felt bad for him. He had let me stay in his house, kept the new family I found together. I could never thank him enough.

I hopped off my chair and walked over to him. He was watching me closely. When I had gotten next to him I hopped into his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I felt him tense up, then relax and lean into it, hugging me back. I pulled back until we where face to face.

"Thank you, you don't know how much it means to me," I told him looking into his eyes. I saw a tough exterior, he was very good at hiding his true felling, but not good enough. I knew he had wanted to take me in, and the whole, "cutting your pay thing" was just an explanation. I think he was afraid he would do a bad job of taking care of me. Dipper and Mabel seemed fine, so I guess that was a good sign.

I hopped off him and returned to my spot. Soos had brought a big bowl of what looked like worms, and placed it on the table. I felt the cereal I had eaten a few hours ago slowly rise up my throat. Wendy patted my shoulder.

"Kid chill, they're just noodles, nothin bad about them." She told me amused. I felt my breakfast fall back into my stomach. Soos put a plate in front of all of us, then poured some sauce on it. I smelt it. It was mouth-watering, and I knew I was dripping saliva. I glanced over at the others.  
They had all started to eat, but Dipper raised his head and nodded it was okay for me to eat. Since I had only eaten what the monster had left I would just make sure I could eat it. I slid my fork through the sauce stained noodles, and took a large mouthful. I tasted meaty, and stringy. It sent me in another wild food craze.

I took another few mouthfuls before I realized i was going to slow. I threw it as hard as I could to my left, hearing a surprised shout and then a thunk. I glanced over and saw my fork imbedded behind Mabel's head. My attention returned to my food, as I began grabbing handfuls and shoving them into mouth at break neck pace. I headed nothing, felt nothing, other than the plate if food in front of me.

When I had eaten all the food, I began to lick the plate.

"Dude you can have more, there's plenty." I stopped mid-lick. Everyone was staring at me, but i didn't care, my food high still buzzing. I pushed my plate towards Soos who was standing next to the bowls.

"More," I demanded. He put a large helping on the plate and passed it back. I began to shovel it into my mouth.

This process repeated for three more plates. By the time I had filled up, my face and hands were as red as Wendy's hair. The sweater I was wearing was miraculously undamaged. Or I was still delirious over my second filling meal ever, and didn't see anything wrong with it.

I was about to thank Soos, when I burped. I had no idea what had happened, the only time i had heard the noise was when the monster had finished eating. This was a good, yet bad thing, as when he finished eating I would be able to eat, but he would then have his attention on me. I was sI confused!

"Ffff AHAHHAHAHA!"

I looked over, and saw Dipper laughing his ass of. I was sure he was going to pass out, but he calmed down after a bit.

"T-the l-l-look on your f-face was priceless!" He said having trouble breathing. I felt my face burning. Everyone was just stunned at my ravenous appetite. I looked at the ground.

"Sorry," I said shamefully.

"What's up with you kid," Stan asked.

"She's only had two real meals in her life," Dipper said, having gotten over his laughing fit,"both at this very table."

"By the way thanks for nearly killing me!" Mabel said.

"You know what would happen if you died." I replied.

The room went silent. Everyone went back to eating. I leaned over to Dipper, who was sitting next to me the entire time.

"Now I know how you felt when I asked you to take a bath with me," I whispered quietly. He nodded.

"Dipper took a bath with you!?"

We shot our heads towards the comment. Somehow, I still don't know, Mabel had heard the tail end of my statement. Everyone was looking at us. Dippers face probably as red as my un-wiped face was.

"No... well maybe... okay yeah, but it's not what you think!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up kid, lets hear Avy's side of the story," Wendy said angrily, "she got up and began to question me on the experience.

"Were you naked?"

"Yes."

"Was he?"

"No."

"Did he... touch you anywhere?" She asked the last one uncomfortably

.  
"Yes."

"Hmph," she grunted then turned and slapped Dipper. Hard.

"Pervert," she said.

"What's a "pervert"?" I asked tilting my head.

"Someone who does bad things that involve your private parts," Mabel explained.

"But Dipper didn't do anything with my private parts, he was uncomfortable just looking at them," I explained.

"But you said he touched you!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I touched the parts of her body where she was hurt, which most weren't even near her areas," Dipper said rubbing his now purple cheek, "be more specific next time."

She kissed him on the cheek. Not a peck but a big long one. Dippers face went even redder than when he was accused. I knew he liked her right there.

"Sorry, I was a little quick on the trigger there," she said embarrassed.  
"S-s-sokay." Dipper said

"Wendy, who was that guy who scared me?" I asked, trying to get the attention off the two before Dipper did something stupid.

She walked over to me, grabbed a napkin, and began wiping my face before she answered.

"His names Robbie, he's an old friend and my boyfriend."

"I don't like him," I told her. She chuckled.

"We've established that."

"But the thing that confuses me," I said, "what's a "boyfriend"? Does it have anything to do with "dating" that other kid, what's his name, Gideon was taking about?" Everyone was looking at me.

"Gideon wants to date you now?" Stan asked. I nodded. He rolled his eyes.

"Kid is insane," he stated. Dipper and Mabel nodded in unison.

"yes Avy it is related. When a boy and girl date, they are called the others boyfriend and girlfriend," she said standing.

"Alright," Stan said clapping his hands, "it's time for work." I shrunk back at this. What was I supposed to do?

"Kids, teach Avy the ropes will ya," Stan asked, carrying his plate into the kitchen.

**Okay I lied one more chapter. Tell me how this one made you feel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My friends, welcome back to another chapter of Avy's story.**

"Oh great," I heard Mabel mutter. We had worked for a few hours after the whole, "bathing with Dipper" fiasco.

"What?" I asked her. I was standing behind the check-out counter with her, while Dipper was sweeping in the far corner of the store. The bell for the front door had just rung, but since the counter was taller than I, they were not visible.

"It's her," she said annoyed.

"Hello Mabel," came an indignant voice.

"What do you want Pacifica?"

"Who?" I asked. A girl walked around to the side of the counter into my sight. She was about the twins age, blonde, wearing makeup, large hoop earrings, hot pink nail polish, and a purple blouse tied around her waist with a darker purple jacket. Her eyes where a bright blue, and she was even better at hiding her true feelings than Stan, but anyone can see the confusion on her face. Then it clouded, replaced by false superiority, and a smug grin.

"Who's this?" She asked, only pretending to care, "a new edition to the circus you call a family? Oh I now, she's spouse to be the elephant, I mean you already got the clowns, the ring master, the Sasquatch, and the ugly woman." She finished with a loud, obnoxious laugh. Mabel jumped off the stool and stared the girl down.

Pacifica flinched back from the intense glare.

"Leave. Her. Alone." Mabel snarled.

"Wow calm down, who are you her mother?"

_I wish_, I thought to myself.

"I feel sorry for you, your parents must have been devastated," I exclaimed sorrowfully to her. Pacifica gave me a quizzical look.

"Why?" She asked. I smiled, she played right into my trap.

"It must have been awful, having a baby with an ass for a face, although," I said thoughtfully looking up and holding my chin, "it does explain why everything that comes out of that hole," I gestured to her mouth, "is complete shit."

The girls in front of me were stunned. I had picked up a few lessons from the monster about insults. I could be very clever when it came to verbal abuse.

Mabel smiled and gave me a high five. We looked back at the bully who was still staring at me. Her stare turned into a hateful glare.

"Who are you?"

"Avy, miss Pacifica," I answered smugly.

"Well miss "Avy" you just made yourself a new enemy, and rest assured ill destroyed everything you care about," she said moving closer to my face.

"Great, I'd like to see you try," I returned courageously.

She huffed and walked out of the store, followed by two girls who had apparently walked in with her. Dipper came over a big grin on his face.

"Wow Avy, I hope I never get on your bad side."

"You won't," I said matter-of-factly, "neither of you will." They looked at me smiling. I loved them and they loved me. This my friends is the philosophy of life. All you need is hot food, a warm place to sleep, and friends and family who love you. That is how I felt right there, and it is how I feel now, but I digress.

Stan walked through the employees only door.

"What's all the hubbub?" The twins smiled up at him.

"Avy just schooled Pacifica," Mabel explained, the grin on her face touching ear to ear.

"Who is she anyway, and why is she such a bitch?" I asked annoyed. Mabel got eye level with me and began to explain.

" Pacifica Northwest is the towns most popular girl. But she only got this title because her parents are really important, and because of this, she bullies everyone into doing what she wants. We actually proved that her grandfather didn't set up Gravity Falls, but the eighth in a half president did."

"President?" I asked turning my head quizzically. She held up her hand.

"I'll explain later, but she hates me the most, because I stood up to her."

She finished. Anger settled into the pot of my stomach. How dare she try to hurt my friends! Bitch is gonna get what's coming to her someday, but not today. Today, I would spend with my new family.

"Alright kids, quit-in time!" Stan announced, taking the cash out of the register, then he walked over to the door, put the sign to closed and locked it. A storm was raging outside. a crack of thunder made Mabel jump. Soos and Wendy were standing in the doorway.

"I'll hang with you dorks for the night, no way am I going at there."

"Same here," said Soos, "sweet, sleepover at the Pines."

"Sleepover?" I said cocking my head.

"You know, when a friend spends the night." Wendy explained. "What you've never had friends over?"

"Dipper was my first friend," I said sadly, looking at the ground.

All was silent for a few minutes except the occasional crack of thunder, which made Mabel jump every time. A grin grew on Soos's face.

"So this is your first sleepover then? Well I guess we'll have to teach you everything we know, isn't that right dudes?" He said looking at the little group around us. They all were smiling at me. It was a bit creepy, I had no idea what was happening.

They lead me inside and upstairs.

"So kid where are your pjs?" Wendy asked, standing in the middle of the twins room.

"I don't have any." The two adolescents stared at me.

"None? What did you wear all your life?" Wendy questioned, exasperated.

"She wore a pair of old jeans that had never been washed, torn and falling apart, and a shirt that didn't fare better," Dipper said the look returning once again.

Mabel placed an arm around my shoulder protectively. The two others were staring at us in disbelief.

"Dude where have you been?" Soos asked.

"She's been living with a monster that would beat her daily," Mabel explained, the look just as visible as Dippers.

"What?" I turned around. Stan was gaping at me. A look of shock was on his face, soon replaced by regret.

"Kid I didn't know, when the kids told me they had found a stray girl to take in i was a bit hesitant, obviously, and I would only take you in if I didn't have to pay for you, then there was the whole Soos thing, but If I had known, I would've taken you in a heartbeat." He finished. I read his expression, and it was sincere, something that must have been very irregular for the con man.

I walked toward him. He picked me up and hugged me, and I did the same. He pulled away so we were face-to-face.

"Thank you Boss," I said. He shook his head.

"Grunkle Stan Avy, call me Grunkle Stan."

"Okay, thanks Grunkle Stan." He smiled, and set me down. I walked back over to the twins. Grunkle Stan turned and left.

"So what now?" Asked Soos.

"If you guys leave, I could find some clothes from Mabel." I explained.  
They nodded and left. The only ones left In the room were Dipper Mabel and I.

We chose one of Mabel's sweaters, one with a hand that had two fingers held up, the thumb horizontal across the hand, while on the back the fingers were crossed. It was too big for me, so it fit like a night-shirt. We started walking down stairs to the waiting party. Another crack of lightning made Mabel leap ten feet into the air. Me and Dipper grabbed both of her hands, trying to calm her. She looked at both of us gratefully. She wouldn't jump but her grip on our hands would strengthen every time a lightning bolt struck. We made it down stairs where the others where watching a movie. It seemed like an action movie, though I had no idea, I had only seen movies when the monster was watching them. We sat down on the couch.I didn't understand the plot, it's one of those times where when you get older you understand it better.

"Brrr, it's cold," Grunkle Stan complained, shivering, "I'll go start a fire." I realized I was a bit chilled to, so I got up and followed him to an old room, where he was filling up a fireplace.

I sat down on the cold wooden floor, and watched as the flames grew and felt heat hit my chilled face. But in the next few minutes, feeling cold would be the last thing on my mind.

Grunkle Stan was poking around the fire for a few minutes before turning to me.

"A lot better now right?" He asked pointing the red-hot poker at me. My joints locked, I felt my eyes glaze over, and I was transported back to that night. The night I got branded.

I stood and took a step back, but my legs weren't working right, so as soon as I took the step I fell on the ground. Grunkle Stan stared at me in confusion and took a step forward.

"S-stay back," I warned trembling and crawling backwards. The word on my back began to burn, more and more intense as we mirrored each others movements.

I felt a wall against my back. I saw the monster, holding the smoking screwdriver, while Grunkle Stan stood in the same place holding the still hot poker. He was confused, while the monster had a mixed look of anger and pleasure.

"I-i said get back!" I tried again tears flowing like a waterfall. Both men came closer. The word was agonizingly hot now, almost as much as when it was placed. I pushed myself as hard as I could against the wall, my mind lost in a combination of fear and pain.

"DADDY, HELP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He was close, so close I could hear the screwdriver sizzling, his breath on my head, his hands reaching...

"AVY?!" I turned towards the door. Dipper stood in it, a beacon in my fearful state. I took off for him, stumbling, blind, and I even fell over losing the sweater. I crashed into him wrapped my arms around him and cried into his chest.

"I saw him!" I cried. "He was going to do it again Daddy!"

Dipper wrapped his arms around me and held me there, shirtless, on the floor, while I calmed down.

"I would never let anything happen to you Avy. Never"

I looked up at him, his eyes so sincere so caring. He hadn't mind the fact I called him daddy.

Grunkle Stan began walking over, only to stop when he saw I would tremble harder the closer he got.

"Grunkle Stan put the poker away," Dipper...Daddy warned. Grunkle Stan gaped at him.

"Why?" He said pointing the object at my hair covered back. I trembled and started to cry again.

"It's scaring her, so put it away!" Daddy practically roared. Grunkle Stan looked caught off guard, then walked over to the fire-place placed the poker down and walked back, but stopped a few feet away. The others had crowded the hall, watching the three of us until I calmed down. Daddy put his hand to my cheek. I felt another hand press into the opposite. I looked up.

Mabel... Mommy had placed her hand onto my cheek.

"What just happened?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"A gift from the monster," Daddy answered. He looked down at me and I nodded. The would have to see to understand. I felt Daddy's free hand move the hair across my back, revealing the mark in my spine. I pressed against him as he did it. I heard a light click, but my eyes were shut so tight I didn't notice. A collective gasp escaped the others as the word was revealed.

**_WORTHLESS_**

I felt Mommy trace it. I looked up at their faces. Anger, disgust, and a thirst for blood was all I could see.

Daddy stood, standing me up. I began to shiver, as I was only wearing underwear. He picked me up and carried me past Mommy Wendy and Soos. He walked into his room.

"Which bed do you want to sleep in?" I pointed to his. He turned towards it and set me down. Daddy grabbed the blankets and put them on me. He climbed in with me, which I was very grateful for. I pushed myself as hard as I could against him as the last of the images faded. I relaxed and heard someone else walk in.

"Mommy?" I asked. I heard soft footsteps and saw her concerned face.

"Yes Avy, are you alright?"

"I'd be better if you slept with me tonight," I answered, afraid she would say no. She looked at Daddy.

"I'm okay with it," he said looking at me, "for your sake." I hugged him.

"Thanks Daddy," Mommy climbed In with us and she snuggled up with me. I felt both wrap their arms around my waist, protective of me. I fell asleep to them breathing, almost in sync.

**And yet another chapter will be posted. I honestly wanted this to be serious, but I'll probably stop that now. It just so much work! What you think of Avy's insult?**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter I'm sure of it. But it may not be the last time you hear of Avy Pines. Yes that is her name now.**

I woke with a start and began to look around wildly. This would repeat every time I awoke, for a time. I would awake, and be fearful that I would be back there. The twins would always be there to calm me down.

"Avy calm down," I heard Daddy say. He was on my left, Mommy on my right. Both where looking at me concerned, especially after last night panic attack.

"Does she do this every morning?" Mommy asked.

"So far, yes," he replied the look rearing its ugly head.

"I'll be fine," I told them. I sat up, revealing my shirtless chest. Mommy moved to let me out, Daddy followed suit. They got my clothes and allowed me to get changed before Daddy returned to the bed and covered his head to give Mommy with privacy so she could change. She was beautiful, so warm and vibrant, her skin so light and her cheeks so pink.

"How do you do it?" I asked her. She looked at me, after getting her clothes on.

"What?" I motioned to her body.

"How are you so pretty, you don't even try, although your hair could use some help," I said smirking.

She felt her head. It was fizzy, every strand trying to lead the rest. It was like a brown halo. How convenient.

"Grrr I hate it when It does that," she exclaimed. She looked at me.

"How do **you** do it?" I felt my hair. It was straight, as if I had just spent a few hours brushing it. I shrugged.

"It's natural I guess," Mommy smiled at me.

"Likewise," she said, "now lets give Dipper some time to change."

We left Daddy to get some clothes on. Mommy lead me into the bathroom and, taking a brush, began to tame the wild strands of hair. After five minutes, I took the brush and finished her hair in a matter of three. She felt the now collected mass of brunette curls and smiled at me.

"Thanks," she said. We left the bathroom and went to the living room, and as we did I saw they were all staring at me.

"Dude what happened last night?" Soos asked. I took a breath and explained.

"For seven years of my life, I was kept in a house by a monster. He would beat me call me nothing, and fed me nothing but scraps. One day two years ago he got the idea to brand me, showing that I'll never amount to anything. My life long wish was to die for a very long time, for you see he was my father. That is until Da.….Dipper found me."

"Why'd you call Dipper Daddy?" Wendy asked. I had wanted to avoid the question.

"Because he was the first person to show love to me, the first person who cared about me. So in a sense he is my Father," I explained blushing and looking at the ground. I waited for them to laugh at me.

"Really?" I turned and saw Daddy standing behind me, a smile on his face.  
"I'm honored that you think of me that way," he said.

"How else was I supposed to think of you, a toaster." I asked shifting my weight to one foot and crossing my arms. He chuckled.

"Thankfully not, you'd probably start shoving bread down my throat."

"I'm hungry let's have pancakes, we can go to the dinner, they have pancakes, do you think they'd mind Avy, probably not she's a customer, is anyone listening?" Mommy asked after rattling off a mile a minute. We stared at her.

"Pancakes?" I asked tilting my head.

"They're delicious, you haven't lived until you've had pancakes," she said dreamily.

"Alright let's get pancakes, in celebration of the newest member of our family," Grunkle Stan motioned in my direction, "the T.V!" I turned and saw a very big, very thin television.

"O-okay," I said, "as long as I get "Pancakes" I'm good."

"I gotta jet my dads probably cutting down the forest trying to find me, bye!" Wendy said walking out the door.

"Yeah dudes I gotta go handle some Soos stuff," he said following her.

"Great less money to spend, alright everyone into the car." Grunkle Stan said. We walked outside and into a car, I have no idea what kind. I sat between Mommy and Daddy in the back. They buckled me up, and Grunkle Stan took off. I immediately tensed, as I had never been in a car before. Mommy grabbed my hand and kneaded it with her thumb. I shot her a thankful glance.

We arrived at a small restaurant, which looked like a giant log, hollowed out to hold customers. It was a nice place with a destroyed game in the corner and a pie rack on the other side that was being banged on by a woman.

She was almost as old as Grunkle Stan and had one eye permanently closed. She was wearing a waitress outfit, so obviously she was a waitress. We took a seat in a booth, me and Mommy on one side, me on the outside, Daddy and Grunkle Stan on the other, Stan on the outside.

"What can I get you hot stuff?" She asked Grunkle Stan. He seemed uncomfortable around the old women.

"We would like four plates of pancakes please," he told her looking for something to draw her attention from him.

"Who are you? I asked doing exactly as he wished: I drew her attention to myself. She turned and finally noticed me.

"My names Lazy Susan, what's yours?" She said giving me a quizzical look. I reached for my amulet. I had never taking it off, even last night through the chaos it remained along with my angels.

_Daddy_? I asked in my head. I looked at him. He had a surprised expression on his face.

Avy? _How are you… never mind what is it_? He asked telepathically.

_Can I use your last name?_ I questioned hopefully. He thought for a second then answered.

_Sure_, he told me with a smile.

I turned towards Lazy Susan and said, "Avy Pines miss Susan."

Mommy and Grunkle Stan looked a little surprised but it soon faded, replaced by love. I was officially part of their family.

"Well that's a last name I wouldn't mind sharing," she said looking at Grunkle Stan, "four plates of pancakes coming up."

She walked over to the counter and put up a note up for the chefs. She then went over and began to speak to a few other patrons on the other side of the dinner.

There was a flash of silver, so I reached for the amulet once again. I somehow found Lazy Susan's mind and joined her. It was weird, like I was seeing everything In a Very realistic movie theater, with 3-D surround sound and everything, yet it seemed like it wasn't really there. I saw a nine-year old boy with large silver hair speaking with a 12-year-old blonde, dressed up beauty queen.

_Great_, I thought,_ the psycho and the bitch together, just my luck_.

"You sure this guy can do it, you know get rid of her?" Miss Northwester piece of shit said.

"Yep, he'll handle our little Avy problem in a jiffy!" Gideon, Gleefully plotting to steal your sister replied.

What worried me most was this mystery man. I would tell Daddy all about it after we ate. I pulled out of Lazy Susan and looked back at my new family. Daddy and Mommy where ro-sham-boing, (Rock paper scissors) which neither of them were winning, since they each pulled out the same one, while Grunkle Stan flipped through his wallet , counting and then re-counting his money. This was my family, and I'll be damned if those two take me from it.

Lazy Susan walked up and placed four plates of pancakes in front of us. They smelled and looked delicious, but I waited until the others took a bite. I took my fork cut a piece and took a bite. Mommy was right, you hadn't lived until you've had pancakes. I was able to control myself but barely. I still ate fast, but not with my hands. I finished before the others had gotten halfway through. I smiled and daydreamed while they finished eating.

"Chelsy?" A voice said. I snapped up. I knew that voice, I'd remember it anywhere. He was here. It was the monster!

I looked around as calm as I could. I saw him looking at me from the bar. I turned and looked back at the others. They had noticed my actions and where wondering what was happening. I mouth, trembling slightly, it's him. They were confused at first, then the realization hit them. Anger crossed their expressions, and I was sure that if we weren't in public they all would've start flipping shit hard.

"Susan we're ready to leave," Grunkle Stan said. She walked up.

"Aw what no pie?" She asked innocently.

"No just the check," Grunkle Stan said impatiently. She handed it to him disappointed. He dropped about $50 on it and we turned to go.

As I did i saw a face was inches from mine. I screamed and fell back into Mommy.

"Chelsy, it is you," the monster said happily, "I thought you were dead."

"I would have liked it to stay that way," I said. He looked unsurprised.

"I know I hurt you, badly, but I've changed!" He said motioning to his new attire. He was wearing a new shirt, not like the tattered old things he used to wear, and a pair of khakis. His face was freshly shaven, his red hair cut short, big blue eyes twinkling. If I hadn't lived with him I would've thought he was a good guy.

"I can see that," I responded coldly, "it doesn't change anything." He looked at me sadly.

"Please baby girl give me a chance, I'll treat you good, be a real father, maybe find a good woman to be your mother. I'll try as hard as I can to make you proud of me. Please just one more chance?" He asked. I glared at him angrily.

"Baby girl?" I huffed. "I was never a baby, just a victim." He seemed to be getting impatient.

"Chelsy please come home, I'll do anything you want, I won't lay a hand on you, I swear! Just come back," I heard a bit of his old self in the last part of his statement.

"Why should I trust you?" I questioned. "And my names not Chelsy it's Avy."

"I'm your father so you have to listen to me." He said angrily.

"Oh lo and behold, here he is!" I said holding both my arms out to him, "the real you! A bossy cynical short-tempered bastard, who would beat his daughter for no reason. How do I know, oh yeah I was your daughter!"

"You are my daughter," he growled. There was only a few people in the restaurant, but they were all staring now.

"No I'm not, I'm someone else's now," I shot a glance to Daddy. He was getting angry and I didn't need to be very good at reading emotions to see that. Actually everyone around me was getting angry. I saw the two dip-shits standing in the far corner if the room. They both held a thumbs up to me. I grabbed the amulet and thought to them, _you're gonna pay!_

Their faces became confused and they looked about until Gideon realized something, looked over at Pacifica and explained. I smiled at the look of horror on her face.

"Now are you coming with willingly or am I goin to have to make you," the monster said. I looked back at him.

"What makes you think you can do that?" I asked smugly. He smiled.  
"IM your father I could report you missing, and the police will lock up your friends here for kidnapping."

My smile disappeared. I looked at the others. They weren't buying it.  
"And what if they ask Avy what happened and she tells about how you would beat her all the time?" Daddy asked. The monsters smile faded too.

"You have no proof."

"Don't we?" Mommy asked running a hand Down my back. The monster noticed this and became even more enraged.

Suddenly his arms shot out, grabbed my and he took off.

"Help! Help help HELP!" I roared as he sprinted through the door. I saw everyone get up and take off after us. The monster ran past his moving piece of shit A.K.A his car, and headed into town. I was screaming in fear. He would take me from my family, back to that hell. we ran past a store where a red-haired girl and a her family were walking out. Wendy!

"Wendy HELP! I yelled. she looked and as she saw me,a look of horror crossed her face, then she turned to the **VERY** large man next to her and pointed to me explaining. The man dropped the many groceries he was carrying and charged.

I didn't know what I was more afraid of, the monster, or the man sprinting toward us, closing the distance **FAST**.

He tackled the monster to the ground, causing me to go flying. I hit something soft and was enveloped in someone's embrace. I looked up and saw Wendy. She began checking me over to see if I was harmed. My hat had fallen of during the run, as did one of my shoes. She sighed, relieved, then hugged me. Man, Daddy would've given everything to be where I was. Almost.

"Who is that guy?" She asked looking at the monster whose hands were pinned behind his back by the big man, whom I guessed was Wendy's dad.

"The monster," I whispered. A look of anger crossed her face. She turned to the struggling two and said, "Don't go easy on him dad!" He didn't.

Wendy's dad threw the monster to the ground and held him down. The police came and picked him up.

"She's my daughter!" He roared at the men.

"Yeah and I've met the eight in a half president," said the skinny, pale one.

"You have," said his large colored partner.

"Avy!" I heard. I turned to see Grunkle Stan, Mommy and Daddy running towards me at top speed.

"Are you alright?" They all asked In unison.

"I'm fine, thanks to Wendy." I said hugging the teen. She squeezed me back.

"Wendy, you get a raise," Gunkle Stan said coming up to take me. Wendy took a step back.

"How much?" She asked.

"Minimum wage," he said taking another step. Wendy shrugged and handed me back to Grunkle Stan. He squeezed me tight, and I did the same.

"I'm so glad your alright," he said. I shook my body signaling him to put me down. He did so reluctantly, placing me between the twins. They didn't even wait for me to be put down, just grabbed my from Grunkle Stan's arms and into theirs. I was sandwiched between the two holding on afraid ill fly away if they let up even a little. I didn't mind.

"I'm so sorry we couldn't have stopped him," Mommy said, near tears. She plopped my hat on my head.

"It's okay, Wendy's dad saved me."

Grunkle Stan walked over to the man and held out his hand to him.

"Manly Dan Corduroy, thank you so much for saving Avy, how can I ever repay you?" Manly Dan took his hand and shook it vigorously.

"You owe me nothing Stanford, just doing my part. I'm just not sure this is the Stan Pines the scam artist I once knew," he said. Grunkle Stan looked over at us, me still squished between the pine twins. We were all looking at them. He looked back at manly Dan.

"Kids change you, you know that," Grunkle Stan said matter-of-factly. Manly Dan nodded.

"Let's go home guys," Grunkle Stan said. The twins set me down and turned. Before I took a step, they grabbed both my hands and led me to the car. And then we drove home.

**Really sorry about the jokes, I'm just not good at comedy. If anyone wants to help feel free to drop a comment. This is the last chapter, but not the end of the story my friends. Wait for it and it will continue. You know if you want it to.**


End file.
